The beginnging, the middle, the end
by vintage demigoddess
Summary: This is a story. All a story really needs is a beginning, middle and an end. Oh and maybe a plot and some characters. SD pairing. AUSerena’s an…… unusual girl or woman as she likes to be thought of, Darien’s king of the wolves…… literally, he’s their alph
1. The beginning

The beginning, the middle, the end

**This is a story. All a story really needs is a beginning, middle and an end. Oh and maybe a plot and some characters. SD pairing. AU**

**Serena's an…… unusual girl (or woman as she likes to be thought of), Darien's king of the wolves…… literally, he's their alpha, dominant, leader, avenger, whatever. They met when she almost ran over him; I guess that would be the beginning. **

The Beginning

**4 pm**

It was a normal day, the birds were singing and the skies were clear. People strolled along the paths, basking in the sun's warmth. Well…… they were, until

**SCREEEEEEECH!**

Serena Rose braked sharply as a shape appeared in front of her car. Her body was jerked forward then yanked back, eyes wider than normal and her lips parted in a surprised 'o'. Blinking slowly, she unbuttoned her seatbelt as she stared into a pair of cold eyes glaring back at her through the windshield.

**Rewind! **

**6 am**

**BRING, BRING, BRING!... THUD!**

A tall, dark and handsome man crawled out from under the duvets, not even bothering to glance at the alarm clock that was now laying in pieces on his grey carpet after he had chucked it against the wall or even at the large dent left in the wall from the impact. Yawning, he stretched his arms over his head before padding out and walking towards his kitchen, ignoring the knowing looks of the two people sitting at his table.

"Threw the alarm again Darien?" The blonde haired, turquoise eyed male to his right asked, his voice filled with laughter. All Andrew got was a growl in reply. Smirking, Chad, the dark haired, brown eyed male to Darien's left, poured coffee into a mug and waved it above Darien's head, which was now resting on top of the table. The smell wafted over to Darien and Chad was startled to find himself grasping empty air. Frowning, he looked down at his hand, before shooting a confused look at Andrew who was laughing and finally Darien who was proceeding to lift his head off of the table and take a sip from the mug he was currently holding in his hand.

"What?…… How?…… You didn't even look up!" Sputtered Chad as his mind finally made the connection between his empty hand and the mug in Darien's. All he got in response was a smug look from Darien before he stalked into the bathroom.

"That's why he's alpha and your not." Andrew managed to gasp out between his laughter. Chad just sat there pouting.

**10 am**

Darien ducked as yet another article of clothing flew past his head. Cursing, he tried to navigate his way through the ever growing piles of clothes that were littered around his sister's room.

"Calm down Raye."

"Calm down? _Calm Down?_ I've got to get ready for a job interview that starts in 1 hour and I still haven't found the right outfit, dried ands styled my hair or put my make up on and you want me to _calm down_?"

"Yes." "Well fuck you! If you've got nothing better to do than piss me off then get lost!" Chuckling, Darien turned and walked out if his sister's room. Just as he was about to walk out completely his had reached up behind his back and grabbed the shoe Raye had chucked at his head.

"Better luck next time sis." His chuckles turned into full blown laughter as he heard the violent mutterings his sister let stream in response to his words.

Upon entering the living room he found Andrew lounging on the sofa. "Where to next chief?"

"Funny, funny man" Darien deadpanned, "We've got a meeting in one hour at the Corp."

Andrew grimaced at the mention of having a meeting. Corp. was the company that Darien had inherited from his father and made millions in profit every year. They dealt in almost everything, merchandise, clothes, shoes, models, actors, make up… whatever, they dealt in it. Having a meeting at the Corp. usually meant that Darien was firing someone and that was never a pretty thing to watch. Groaning, he followed Darien out into the glaring sunshine as he shouted his goodbyes to Raye, trying to ignore the waves of hostility pouring off Darien.

Darien was feeling wound up. Not matter how many times he rotated his neck to try and relive some of the tension it didn't work. His body felt like an empty shell, his mind full of dark thoughts, his eyes, icicles that seemed to freeze those around him. He tried to dispel the idea of what was causing him to feel like this but it was clear for someone of his kind to see: he was finally feeling the effects of not finding his mate.

Darien was a werewolf, strange I know, but he's dealt with it so should you. But he wasn't just any werewolf in the pack hereditary; no, he was King of the Wolves, their alpha, dominant, leader, avenger, whatever. A true mate was the one person whose soul resounded to one of his kind. Corny I know, but there was no other way to describe them. A wolf's true mate was their other half and fit into the lives completely to the point that parting with them was not an option. A true mare was also the only person that his kind could bear children with and until that time came they were infertile. Great for keeping himself occupied whenever he rode bare back, but you know……

Feeling storm clouds raging in his head, he slid into the driving seat and peeled out of the apartment's parking lot, knowing that Andrew would be behind him in his cherished convertible.

**3:50 pm**

"What do you mean you can't let me in to see him?"

The banshee like wail could be heard resounding along the top floor of Shield's corp. Now Darien wasn't a patient man at the best of times, but in certain circumstances, such as hearing an ex rant and rave, he was wasn't a patient man at **all**.

Standing up, he felt the other people in the conference room tense up as they felt the dark aura surrounding Darien. Just his very being seemed to extrude malice, even though the expression on his face was blank. Walking out of the conference room, he stalked up to his secretary and the obnoxious woman she was trying to quieten. It was quite clear from her expression that the she was close to decking the woman and shutting her up once and for all. Chuckles to himself quietly he answered the question that the repulsive red head seemed to be demanding an answer for.

"_I_ told Amy not to let you in because 1) I was in a very important meeting and 2) I no longer have any interest in you due to the fact I feel deeply repulsed whenever I'm in your presence, like now for example. When are you going to understand that you are nothing but a one night lay, a lousy one at that but still a lay, noting more, probably something less."

By now Amy was full out laughing at Darien's words and the look of pure astonishment on Beryl's face that a male had dared speak to her like she was some common whore. Not bothering to wait for a reply, Darien strode across the floor until he reached a set of stairs.

Taking them two at a time, he ended up at the front lobby and proceeded to walk out into the glaring sun.

**4 pm**

Not really think about what he was doing he stepped out into the middle of the road, until he was confronted by a loud **SCREEEEEEECH! **as the car speeding towards him braked hard. Turning his head he glared into shocked wide eyes of a blonde female.


	2. the beginning continued

The beginning continued

**4:01 pm**

Serena stumbled out of her car to assess if there was any damage to it, never mind the guy, I mean, it wasn't as if it was her car anyway, it was Raye's and Raye was temperamental at the best of times, at the worst (such as finding her new car with a dent in it) you usually ended up in a body bag on your way to the city morgue.

Heaving a sign of relief at finding no mark, Serena became aware of someone glaring a hole into the back of her. Spinning on her heel, she came face to face with a fine specimen of the male species. He was way taller than her, probably 6'2 and had raven black hair that hung over his eyes, giving him a mysterious aura about him. His eyes were a deep midnight blue that seemed to be inking black as he met her gaze full on. Sliding her eyes downwards, she was able to make out a well defined physique clothed in fashionable clothes. Lifting her eyes back up to meet his, she felt her face flush as she realised he was assessing her like she'd done to him.

Darien found himself going into a trance as he gazed down upon the petite nymph in front of him. He'd felt annoyance flash through him as he saw her check upon the state of the car before she'd turned to face him and boy did she blow his mind when she did. She was about 5'5 and had blonde hair hanging down to the back of her knees, silver highlights glistening in the sun as it framed her face. Her eyes were wide almond shaped pools, a colour that was a cross between dark blue and violet, lips a luscious, cotton candy pink and her skin was flawlessly pale. Shifting his gaze further down her body he took in a delicate figure with curves in _all_the right places. Looking sexy yet casual, Darien found his mind being assaulted with images of her and him that weren't descent in a public setting, never mind behind closed doors where all you could hear were the sliding of sheets against bodies and throaty moans being sent into the room.

Shaking his head he was slightly shocked to find her eyes alight with fury as she stared at him. "What the hell do you think you were doing? Could you not see the car or what?"

Not one to be easily ruffled, Darien was stunned to not only find the little nymph ignoring his obviously more that average good looks, but to also have the………… balls to stand up to him. Chuckling he saw her body stiffen in stunned fury as she looked at him with disbelieving eyes. She took an almost inaudible inhale as his eyes became shards of glass.

"Who do you think _you_ are? Couldn't you see me walking across the road? Or is the saying about blondes really true?" With a sneer Darien raked his eyes over her figure again, this time focusing on her breasts that were straining against her top it was that tight (or they (her breasts) were that big lol). Serena felt hard tremors erupt inside her body as she tried to keep her anger in check. Taking a step forward she drew her hand back to slap him, but instead of hearing the satisfactory **SMACK**, she found her hand being held centimetres away from the stranger's face.

Growling, she yanked her hand out of his and this time managed to slap him as he was caught unaware. The sound of her slap resounded in the open air and caused many people, who had stopped to watch their exchange, wince collectively. She stalked towards the car and before she drove off, rolled down her window and said "Listen you arrogant prick, never _ever_ insinuate anything about my intelligence because of my hair colour and next time you decide to walk in front of my car I'm just going to floor it. See how smug you are when your insides are leaking all over the road."

With that she sped off, pushing her encounter with the handsome yet arrogant stranger behind her.

**4:11 pm**

Darien's jaw hung open as one of his hands rubbed his cheek where her hand had made contact. His eyes flashed darkly as he beckoned Andrew towards him and only said two words, "Find her."

**Next Day (Night)**

Serena cursed as her heel became stuck in one of the pavements many cracks. She damned Raye to hell as it had been through her persuasions that Serena was even wearing the 4 inch clear stilettos and the skirt that stopped just below her ass. Pulling her heel out of the crack she was shot forward and collided with something hard, yet warm. Closing her eyes, she braised herself for the feeling of her ass greeting the floor like a long lost lover, but instead felt herself being pulled back up.

Opening one eye she peeked around before deciding it was safe and opened both eyes to meet the sight of a well defined chest clothed in a tight white t-shirt that did nothing to help Serena's imagination. Tipping her head back she met _very_ familiar eyes. Cursing, she tried to move back but felt his hands lock behind her back.

Darien had to hold back a moan at the feel of Serena's lush curves pressed up against his body, her scent invading his senses. He couldn't believe his luck when he turned down the alleyway and Serena seemed to propel herself into his arms. He'd sensed her, a couple of blocks away, but he'd had to meet Chad and Andrew so he hadn't pursued her. But now? Well it was fair game as she'd been the one to bump into him.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Serena tried to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine at the sound of his husky voice, but she knew he felt it by the way he held her tighter while staring down into her eyes.

"Let me go you jerk." Now it was Darien who fought the urge to close his eyes as the sound of her voice as it travelled through his veins like molten lava.

"And why, prey tell, should I do that nymph."

"The name's Serena jerk and because if you don't I'm going to scream rape."

"Name's Darien and go ahead, try it." Serena opened her mouth to scream……… Only thing was that as soon as she'd opened her mouth he'd covered it with his.

He quickly took advantage of her stunned state and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Immediately, she responded and the kiss moved up another level. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own and began to move all over her body, then into her hair where he used them as anchors to tip her head back and deepen the kiss, causing Serena to let out a moan and push her body into his which, in turn, caused Darien to groan and push his body back into the hers. Her hands were moving just as frantically as his were, causing a build up of the pressure that was quickly starting to spread through both their veins. _God_! Darien felt like a junkie who had just gotten his much need and much appreciated hit.

Darien backed Serena up against the wall so hard her back slammed against the alley's wall causing Serena to take a startled gasp at the impact. Before she could decide on whether to beat the shit out of Darien or kiss him senseless. The decision was taken out of her hands however, when Darien dove back in for another taste of the sweet siren beneath him. Colours exploded behind her eyes lids as her senses were assaulted by the smell of Darien's musky cologne, the feel of his t-shirt balled in her hands and his muscles rippling with every movement he made, the taste of him sweet and defiantly sinful and the sound of him as he let out a groan when she lifted her right leg to hook around him.

Growling, Darien lifted Serena up so that she had no choice but to wrap her long, shapely legs around his waist. As she felt the proof of his arousal she tried to swim through the misty haze that was cloaking her mind and body. Darien felt her begin to fight against the sensations that they were both feeling and he couldn't let that happen now could he? He trailed his lips down along her jaw towards the curve in her neck. There he proceeded to bite down, marking her, for all to see, as his. Hearing her shocked gasp and safe in the knowledge that she was once more becoming lost in the pleasure he was stunned when she pushed him forcefully away.

Scowling, he faced her only to spin around when he registered another presence at the entrance to the alleyway. His teeth bared in warning at the person who had dared to interrupt him. All the while though, he was wondering why the petite nymph sensed them before he did, after all he _was_ the werewolf, an alpha at that, not her. Glancing down at her stunned expression, he couldn't help thinking that there was a lot more to Serena than she let on and he'd be damned if he didn't find out what she was hiding.


	3. the middle

The Middle

**About 11 pm**

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my best friend Darien?" Violet eyes flashed with fury as Raye stalked up to the panting couple. Her hands were clenched in anger as she tried to stop herself lashing out at her older brother. Sending her raven hair flying with a shake of her head, she thought back to when she'd first stumbled upon the two and how her heart had frozen in fear and anger. Darien was known for his "less than honourable" antics under the cover of night and Raye didn't want Serena to be another notch on his belt.

Reaching out, she went to pull Serena towards her, but her hand only met air as Darien manoeuvred Serena behind the safety of his body. Again Raye reached out, but her hand froze in mid air as she felt Darien's warning growl bite along her skin like little mosquito stings. She knew that that would be the only warning she got and if she tried to reach for her friend again, she'd be bringing her hand back a bloody stump.

Serena's body tensed as she heard the growl emitted from Darien's mouth. In the moonlight, he seemed to possess animalistic features that drew Serena closer to him like a moth to a flame; she knew it was dangerous to touch, but that didn't stop her trying, no matter the degree of the burn she'd receive. However, that didn't stop her feeling angered at the way he was treating her like a possession he didn't want to share……… Heck! She didn't even know the guy and he was already showing signs of possessiveness, and the way he was treating her best friend like the enemy was totally uncalled for. Jerking her arm out of his hand, Serena clicked her way towards Raye, annoyance pouring off her in droves.

"_Where the hell does she think she's going? Doesn't she know she's mine?!" _

"_Excuse _me?_" _Serena whirled round on her heels to face Darien again. "What do you mean I'm yours?!"

"_I never said that out loud." _

"What do you mean you didn't say that out loud? I heard you clear as day!"

At Serena's words, Raye shot a sharp look to Darien, who looked as if Christmas had come early. Glancing at Serena she said, "Ummmm……… Sere? Darien hasn't said anything out loud."

Serena's face paled at an alarming rate as she processed Raye's words and the two wolves thought she was going to pass out. They both reached forward to touch her before the words she was now mumbling under her breath registered in their minds, "Not again……… Not again……… It's not happening again, I'm just imagining things." Concerned, Raye reached out a hand to touch Serena and as soon as her fingers brushed lightly across Serena's shoulders Serena jerked back with a shriek, stumbling as she backed herself up against a wall, all the while screaming "Stop, thinking! Stop thinking so hard!" over and over again like the refrain of a haunting melody.

Instantly, Darien was by his little nymph's side, arms locked tight around her as he cradled Serena to his body, words meant for soothing trickling from his lips. The sight of the once strong spitfire now reduced to tears snapped something inside Darien. Usually, he felt no emotions apart from anger, frustration and a sick pleasure at other people's sufferings (especially at his hands) but now he felt overwhelmed by an unbelievable sadness.

Moving his right hand up to her chin, he tried to lift her chin so that their eyes would be level, but he was met with some resistance. Adding more force he was able to lift her chin and couldn't help let out a soft gasp as he met her eyes.

Her eyes shone like midnight blue sapphires, with her unshed tears acting as miniature diamonds that hung underneath the main gems. Drawing back until he could see her whole face, Darien let out a curse. She looked like a fucking angel. Be it a fallen angel, but still an angel and like a System of a Down song once said, "I cry when angels deserve to die…….." He felt as if he was shattering into a million pieces as he gazed upon her silky pink lips, swollen from her efforts to silence herself, her silvered tresses curling round her moonlight face.

To everyone's surprise Serena's hands formed small fists in his shirt as she began to sob into his shoulder. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her towards the entrance of the alleyway; Raye hovering over his shoulder like a concerned mother, only this mother would tear the throat out of anyone who tried to hurt her baby. There were no sounds coming from her now, but he could see her body rise and fall as she was assaulted with sobs.

Rushing down a series of back alleys, the trio wound up outside an apartment building. Taking quick strides, Darien led the way (with Serena in his arms) into the elevator and then out onto the penthouse corridor. Opening the door, he wasn't surprised to find Chad and Andrew playing video games on the plasma screen, bottles of beer and empty pizza boxes scattered around them.

Their guilty expressions at having been found lazing around were soon replaced by expressions of alarm as they saw a slightly flustered Raye behind Darien, who was cradling a petite blonde in his arms. Exchanging looks, they pushed themselves to their feet with an ease that betrayed their first nature as wolves……… in sheep's clothing. Before anyone could speak though, the little bundle of fire in Darien's arms let out a small whimper. Everyone's eyes became riveted on her form as they realised that she had fallen asleep, tear stains still damp on her cheeks as her eyelids fluttered. Again she let out a whimper, her body beginning to struggle against Darien's hold as she fought an enemy that they could not see.

Just like before, Darien set about soothing Serena, ignorant to the amazed looks he was receiving from the three parties present. Even more astonishing was the way the Serena immediately calmed down, her face smoothing itself out and giving her an angelic presence.

**About 2 am**

Serena woke up with a cry, her body shivering from the layer of cold sweat pouring down her body. The nightie she was mysteriously dressed in, stuck to her body along with the silk sheets felt and they felt like they were slowly constricting her, tangling her up and confusing her. Shrieking, she tried to free herself from her constraints, only to find herself in a worse position than before.

Suddenly, she was lifted up out from the covers and found herself being held above the bed in _very_ familiar arms. Looking up at her 'rescuer' she found Darien grinning down at her, a trace of worry lingering in his gaze. Seeing him again, seemed to elevate Serena above her fear, "Where the _hell_ am I and what the hell happened?"


	4. About 2 amish

**Sorry this chapter is late, I've lost my USB so all my saved work has gone bibi and I'm having to write all the previously waiting to be uploaded chapters again. Enjoy! 'Coz it might be a while before I upload again. Lo siento (for the wait) mis amigos! xxxxxxx**

**Rewind!**

**1:50 am**

Darien sat with his head in his hands; pondering over the conversation he'd had, only moments before, where he'd inadvertedly blurted out Serena's significance in his life.

flashback

"_O.k. Darien, why the hell have you brought an unconscious human back here? Out of all the choices you had, such as the hospital, a back alleyway, you had to bring her into the lion's……… sorry wolf's den?!"_

"_I hate to say it Dare, but Chad's right, she's in way too much danger if you keep her here with you."_

_Everyone backed up a few……… hundred _(yes that was an exaggeration, but it emphasises my point) _paces at the murderous look that paced over Darien's face. His eyes were swirling black holes and his body hummed with tension as he tried to reign in the wolf that wanted to rip his best friends to shreds at the mere suggestion that his mate was in danger staying with him. If anything, his mate was in less danger when he was around as he'd protect her with his life._

"_I've been your alpha for 2-fucking-thousand years and your best friend for longer and in all that time I have never given you just cause to question my actions. So what the fuck gives you the right to question me on this? Abso-fucking-lutely nothing. You both have 3 seconds to get the fuck out of my flat before I speed up your appointed meeting time with your creator." _

_He didn't even get the chance to start counting before the two beta wolves fled from the flat, deeply ashamed at their actions._

_Still wound up, Darien glanced down at the little bundle in his arms who was now frowning. It seemed that she had unconsciously picked up on his inner struggle with his beast. Taking a deep breath, he forced his body to relax and was relieved to see Serena's expression revert back to being peaceful again. Turning, Darien walked out of the room until he came to his bedroom, gently placing Serena on top of his black, silk covers; he fetched one of the nightgowns that Raye had grown out of and proceeded to change her. _

_It took everything in Darien's will power and beyond to not do anything to Serena that would have her either kicking his ass or getting Raye to do it for her. Carefully blanking his mind, he was able to concentrate on the task, until Serena was clothed in the ice blue nightie that stopped at mid thigh, before manoeuvring her until she was under the covers. His gaze softened as he cast his eyes over her face, taking in her sooty lashes as they repeatedly fluttered against her skin like butterfly wings and her lips, slightly open as if begging him for a kiss. Tracing a finger down her cheek, he signed before reluctantly removing himself from her presence._

_Going back into the sitting room, he was confronted by Raye, who was now leaning against the bar's counter, arms folded as she waited for her brother to reappear._

"_I have no idea what's got into you Darien, but don't you think that you were a bit harsh on them? I mean I can see where they're coming from, Sere's not really gonna be safe in a place where werewolves are coming in and out all the time. Especially with some of the bitches you bring home off the streets." _(pun intended)

"_Don't you fucking start Raye. It's bad enough when my betas are questioning me. I've got my mate sleeping in my bed after becoming hysterical in an alleyway and you want to tell me that she's not gonna be safe. I mean, if she's not gonna be safe with me, her mate, then who the hell is she going to find a safe haven in?" _

"_She's your mate? But……… but……… she's human!"_

"_Don't you think I know that, although I don't think she's as human as she lets out, at the least she's psychic or has a load of bottled up empathy."_

"_Still………" "There's no still about it, she's my mate and I'll be damned if I get anyone coming up in here saying that she'd be safer any were else then with me."_

"_Come on Dare, how were they to know that she's you mate?"_

"_Doesn't matter Raye, they know to never question my actions, my judgment."_

_Raye left soon after, but not before making sure that Darien knew how she'd put a stop to any future family plannings if he so much as looked at Serena in the wrong way._

end flashback

**About 2:00 am**

Darien was yanked out of his thoughts by a cry emitted from the room that he'd placed Serena in. Not even thinking about it, he sprinted towards his bedroom. Bursting through the doorway he was greeted with the sight of Serena becoming more and more entangled in his silk sheets, wisps of her silvered hair the only evidence of what exactly was in the sheets. He would have laughed (so would I, but alas, having been in Serena's position, all I can feel for her is empathy) if he couldn't feel Serena's terror perfuming the air, thick and ripe as it slowly choked him. Walking over to the bed, he reached down to gently untangle her before cuddling her into his arms. As her fear slowly faded and her body relaxed, he looked down in time to see anger ignite in her eyes as she asked,

"Where the _hell_ am I and what the hell happened?"

Not bothering to answer her, he made his way out of the room and back into the kitchen where he placed her upon the centre bar's counter. Walking over to the fridge he retrieved a gigantic tub of chocolate- chip ice cream and a huge spoon. Turning around he saw Serena's starry eyes as she followed the movement of the tub. A feral grin settled upon his lips as he held the tub closer to Serena. To his amusement and her frustration, just when she thought she'd grabbed the tub all she met was empty air. (Think Chad and the coffee cup) She tried to glare at Darien, but found herself unable to meet his eyes as they were currently focused on her pouting lips. An idea flashed through her mind and she slowly licked her bottom lip before biting down on it.

His eyes shot up to hers and he was astounded to glimpse the mischievous spark present in them. His grin turned into a full blown smirk as once again he held out the tub of ice cream. And just like before he shifted it out of her reach, until Serena was actively moving as much of her body in her pursuit of the creamy heaven. Unfortunately (or unfortunately in Darien's case as it turned out) she over balanced and was launched forward into mid air. Or……… she would have been launched forward into mid air if it wasn't for Darien's supernatural speed.

The ice cream was hastily set upon the counter as Darien wrapped his arms around Serena fully. His eyes kept darting between her eyes and lips until he gave a low growl before crashing his lips onto hers. This time, Serena met fire with fire and fought for control of the kiss, not happy to let Darien take control again and give her a free ride. Darien eased the kiss down until he was placing butterfly kisses on her slightly swollen lips. Not fully engaging himself to one of her kissed. She groaned in frustration when Darien backed away from her, not allowing her to fully engage him in a kiss. Grabbing a fistful of the fine hair at the base of his neck, she forced his head forward until she could reclaim his lips as hers. She tasted like peaches, ripe, juicy peaches that burst as soon as you've sunk your teeth into them and it was driving him crazy, that and her intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms was enough to coax the throaty moan from between his lips as things heated up.

In retaliation, to show her annoyance at his games, she bit his lip, lost in the animalistic pleasure that was coursing through her veins. He smelt like nature, wild and free and the faint taste of coffee in his mouth caused Serena to arch her back and push her body closer towards his in the hopes that she'd experience more. Her senses were heightened, awareness of what was happening to her body and his causing her head to spin and her mind to happily drift off into obliviation.

Shame then, that as soon as Darien forced her back until she lay against the smooth marble top and her legs had wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him in closer to her pulsing heat, she screeched, as she came into contact with the melted ice cream in the now soggy tub, pushed Darien back as she scrambled back into a sitting position and ranted and raved about how long it would take for her to wash the ice cream out of her hair.

Darien's only thoughts? _"Ice cream is evil... Ice cream is evil... Death to all ice cream!"_


	5. The middle continued

The middle continued

**4:00 am**

A low growl trickled out of Darien's mouth as he took another look at the time. Serena had been in the shower for an hour and a half and it was starting to annoy the hell out of him. It was obvious that she was hoping he'd get tied of waiting and go to sleep so she'd be able to avoid him, 'coz it didn't take that long to wash your hair……… no matter if it_ did_ go down to your knees. Well, if she wasn't going to come to him he'd just have to go to her. With a wolfish grin on his lips, he padded towards the bathroom his t-shirt already on the ground, hands unzipping his jeans.

To say Serena was shocked would be a lie……… To say she _wasn't _tempted would have been just plain stupid……… To say she pushed Darien away……… well you can only laugh at that one. Serena shivered as a blast of cold air froze the water droplets on her back. Frowning, she slowly pried her eyes open only to have them shoot open as large hands caressed her side. As if they'd sensed her intentions, the hands tightened on her body a second before she tried to turn around. Unable to move her body, Serena resorted to craning her neck round, her violet eyes clashing with his midnight blue ones as Darien pressed his body closer to hers. Again his hands tightened just before Serena tried to yank her body out of his grasp.

However, the little nymph was stronger than she appeared because she was able to stumble a couple of paces forward. Thing was, this now meant that she was flush up against the cold tiles with Darien flush up against her back. Serena didn't have to turn around to know that a smirk was present on Darien's face. "Stop smirking you arrogant jerk!"

All Darien could do was chuckle at his good fortune as he began to pepper butterfly kisses along Serena's neck, the vibrations of his chuckles resounding through Serena's body, causing her muscles to relax. Whether she knew it our not Serena tilted her head forward allowing Darien more access to her creamy skin. Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth he took complete advantage of this and began to kiss, then nibble and then bite his way down her neck and along her spine as one of his hands crept upwards towards one of her breasts and the other one crept downwards.

Unable to resist, Serena arched her back into his feather like touches that floated against her breasts while she bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud as his other hand glided up the inside of her thigh and two fingers slid into her. The water pelted their skin and steam hovered around their forms as his fingers began a slow rhythm that had her squirming against his growing erection. As he drew in her intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms and the tingling sensation of her hair against his chest Darien felt his fangs begin to lengthen. It only happened when he was deeply aroused or was held within the grasps of anger. Giving into his primitive urge, he sank his fangs into the hollow of her neck, his fingers still driving her towards the edge of the abyss.

Serena's eyes snapped open before fluttering closed as Darien's fangs plunged into her neck. Colours exploded behind her eyelids and waves of pleasure rolled throughout her body as she became caught in the throes of passion. One of her hands reached up to cradle his head closer to her neck, her fingernails digging into his scalp and evoking a little shiver to race down his back, while her other hand slipped down to cover his urging him on. His name rolled off her tongue over and over like the refrain of a poem before her body became limbless, boneless as she came down off her high. As Darien lifted his head from her neck his eyes inked black as he'd heard his name flow from between her parted lips; his body was wired and strung at the feeling of her body moving against him and his finger as she'd strived for her high. Not being able to stand it any longer, he spun her round, lifted her of the shower floor and thrust deep inside her.

His beast roared with joy as he began a fast rhythm that left them both breathless. His eyes opened to slits as he watched her head roll from side to side along the cold tiles, her teeth sinking into her plump bottom lip as she tried in vain to keep herself from crying out. Closing his eyes he allowed his fangs to plunge back into her neck. A low moan escaped Serena as her hips rose and fell to create a double rhythm of pleasure that seared through the two of them. As his mind caressed hers, she caught the message he floated over to her.

_You're mine; forever and always, you are mine! _All Serena could do was murmur her agreement as she once again tumbled over the edge of the abyss dragging Darien with her.

**6 am **

**BRING, BRING, BRING!... THUD!**

The silky sound of sheets slithering across bodies could be heard as the dozing couple shifted around until they were comfortable. Normally Darien would be padding out into the kitchen for his daily coffee fix but to the worry of both Andrew and Chad who had come to apologise, their alpha didn't surface. Exchanging looks they made their way over to his room, peeking inside. Two identical smirks appeared on their faces at the sight of a petite woman laid on her back in the middle of the bed with her silvery blonde hair fanned out around them in loose curls. While that was a nice sight it, wasn't what caught their attention. No, it was the sight of their leader laying on top of her body; head laying in the valley of her breasts, each one providing a soft cushion for his head on either side, legs tangled with hers while her arms were secured tightly round his back, the sheets tangled round their hips and showing the scratch marks that travelled the length of Darien's back in angry rivets.

"Isn't that the hot blonde he brought back last night?"

"You're right Chad. Damn that man works fast! He's so gotta teach me how he does it."

Before Chad could respond an angry growl was released into the room and their heads snapped round to look at Darien who while having kept his head on her chest, turned it round to face the unwelcome occupants.

"We'll be leaving now." With that the two scrambled out of the doorway and into the kitchen.


	6. the middle continued continued

**I totally love Mina, but for the purpose of adding drama to the story I'm going to portray her as Serena's rival to Darien. Be prepared for some Mina bashing. You have been warned! Also this chapter is going to be longer, hence why it's taken so long to update. Enjoy!**

The middle continued……… continued

**10 am**

Serena woke with a start, her heart beating in her chest like a confined wild animal. She would have sat up if it wasn't for the heavy weight pressing her into the silk bed sheets and the arm that tightened around her waist as she'd tried. Frowning, she looked down and saw a head of dark hair. That was all the stimuli she needed for the memories of last night (and this morning) to come back to her in full technicolour…… techni?

Anyways, her body tightened in arousal as she recalled the way it body had tingled under his touch and the way she'd responded when he'd plunged fangs into her neck………**CRASH!**

Darien was mercilessly yanked out of his almost comatose state when Serena pushed him off her body and onto the floor. Muttering curses while he rubbed his head, he peeked over the side of the bed to see what had possessed her to do such a thing and he was rewarded by the sight of Serena naked from the waist up, her arousal perfuming the air, heightening his senses and tighten things low _on_ his body as he began to stalk back towards the bed like the sensual predator he was. He was puzzled though, I mean he _was_ a freaking _werewolf_ for crying out loud; when pushed they didn't move unless it was by another "mythical" creature, so how in God's name did a petite blonde manage to shove him all the way over to his new alarm clock that was now laying in little pieces near the wall.

Shaking his head he drew his attention back to the nymph in his bed only to freeze when he felt the fear rising off her in waves. He watched as the violet-blue of her eyes swirled until a silver sheen seemed to blanket them completely. Her temper however had been sparked for some unknown reason and now it was Darien who felt that spark of terror as he truly considered just _what_ Serena was. Before it had been a fleeting thought to cross his mind when she showed signs of otherness, but now? it was more like a flashing beacon at the forefront of his mind. "You penetrated me!"

O.K.

So that wasn't how the conversation started in Darien's mind, it was more like, "Ummm Sere? What the _hell_are you?" Though this one promised to be so much more……… _pleasurable_ by the sounds of things.

"Yeah? I seem to remember _penetrating_ you numerous times." He was rewarded with a faint pink blush staining Serena's cheeks, which only served to widen his smirk. Her voice came out in a hiss as she responded, "That's not what I meant you… you… you insufferable jerk! What I meant is that you _bit_ me! You're freaking fangs _penetrated_ me!"

"Oh, you meant that part." "That's it? That's all you can say?" "Well what do you want me to say? I _am_ a werewolf after all; the biting thing kinda comes with the territory." Too late, Darien realised that Serena didn't know that part yet. He watched as the anger abruptly left her leaving behind sheer and utter disbelief. Closing his eyes he waited for her shriek of horror, only to hear the sweets peals of her laughter, he was quite enjoying the sound until she snorted. Now it was he who choked out a laugh before realising that she didn't actually believe him. His tone turned serious as he contemplated how he was going to convince her he _was_ a werewolf and that she was his mate for life.

"You don't believe me?" "No shit Sherlock." With a growl Darien advanced towards Serena before jumping for the bed. However it wasn't Darien who was left lying on the bed, but a huge raven black wolf, with Darien's midnight blue eyes. His muscles rippled under the gleam of his fur as she crawled closer to Serena who seemed frozen in shock: all she could do was blink……… And blink……… And blink, before the scream that was crawling its way out of her throat was choked off as Darien moved closer. Strangely enough, the sight of Darien in his wolf form didn't repel her in the least. Nope. Instead she found herself itching to run her fingers through his fur before burying them deep until she reached the lean muscle underneath. That only served to make her more afraid. Her eyes flashed silver again and Darien could feel the beginnings of power being called to her body. Growling, Darien morphed back into his human form.

"Just what are you?" "What am I? What am _I_? _You're_ the one who's a freaking werewolf and you're asking what _I_ am? Jeez……… Don't you growl at me boy because I _will _castrate you."

"Baby if you castrate me, which, will never happen, you'll _never_ be able to feel pleasure again." Darien's comment was wafted aside when Serena let out another snort. "Now answer my question, what are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm a human being?" "Yes and I'm obviously a vegetarian." Sarcasm flowed from his mouth as Serena moved from under the covers and off the bed. Her hands were firmly planted on her waist and she stamped her foot in annoyance. Let's just say that Darien's IQ dropped to an all time low as he gazed at the glaring little nymph in front of him that currently stood naked to his gaze.

"Hentai! My face is up here you know!" "Yeah? Well, while your face is worth a look or two I'm quite content to look down here a while longer sweetheart." Needless to say, the sound of Serena's palm connecting with Darien's cheek followed that remark. Chad and Andrew were having a field day in the living room as they shared out the popcorn with Raye who had just arrived, bets flying around on who would win with Raye and Andrew betting on Serena coming out tops.

Serena let out small "meep" as she found herself pinned to the wall by her wrists which Darien was currently holding in on hand. "Last chance to answer my question before I become really pissed off with you so think hard about your next words. Now, what are you?" The words seemed to be forced out of Darien's throat and Serena knew she was losing the upper hand.

"I'm……… I'm……… Oh darn it; I've got nothing to lose when telling this to a _werewolf_. In today's society I'd be considered a……… witch for some of the things I can do."………………………………………………

**Silence…………… **The birds tweeted and the leaves of autumn trees fluttered in the gentle breeze……… well, that was until………………………

"**And you were angry at me for the fangs?** You could've hexed me all the way back to the stone age!" "I'm _so_ not that kind of witch. I control the elements. You know fire, earth, water and air. Though if I try I _think_ I could hex you back all the way back to the stone age, might go a bit wrong and you might end up with body parts in unusual places………"

"Let's not get too hasty now shall we? Before we try to do anything you have to meet the other pack members." "And why pray-tell should I do that?" "'Coz you're mine and the other pack members have to know that you're off limits."

**Silence…………… **The birds _didn't_ tweet and the leaves of autumn trees _didn't_ flutter in the gentle breeze………………………………………………

"**Bite me!**" "Isn't that how we got into this mess?" Serena's cheeks flushed with anger. Darien saw Serena's eyes flash silver and her mouth open to rip him a new one and that's when he silenced her with a kiss……… it _was_ a tried and tested method after all that worked _purrfectly_. (I couldn't resist shrugs)

**1 pm**

The rest of the pack had gathered at Darien's flat, responding to the meeting, deeming it to be something of great importance if it was called this quickly. The first to arrive were Lita and Amy, but they were soon followed by Sammy. Mina was the last to arrive; after all being fashionably late made you the centre of attention, and she made a bee-line straight for Darien who was leaning against the bar top.

"Darien darling, it's been way too long since we last……… _talked_ together. I've been quite lonely due to being without one of our……… _conversations_ in quite some time."

Darien grabbed the hand that was steadily creeping up the thigh of his jean covered leg and pushed Mina away from him. Before he could speak a word he was cut off by Serena's incessant yelling that when she got her hands on Raye she'd "throttle the manipulative cow until she turned blue!" However the rest of her ramblings were cut short by a low wolf whistle from Andrew that earned him a smack on the back of the head from Lita and a glare from Darien. Darien felt immense anger and……… jealousy? travelling along the link he shared with Serena. Jerking his head up and around from Mina, he was confronted with the sight of Serena dressed in some of the clothes that Raye had "thoughtfully" brought round earlier. It wasn't until Serena had pulled the low slung grey mini skirt complete with chains and a chunky belt and the almost see through black top had Raye's true motives for helping Serena out had been revealed………… (matchmaking! If ya didn't figure it out! lol) He grinned before seeing her narrowed eyes locked on Mina's form before flickering back over to meet his.

"_Is someone jealous?" _She could here the amusement clear in Darien's question,_ "Bite me!" _Serena snapped back to Darien's mental message, _"Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't we been over this before?" _All Darien got in return was a mental picture of Serena axing his head off, laughing manically while Darien ran around like a headless chicken.

"_And people think wolves are vicious." "Baby, you have no-ooo idea!"_

The two were jerked out of their mental messaging by Raye thumping Darien on the back. "It's rude to ignore your guests you know!"

The look Darien sent Raye would have killed a mere mortal, but Raye just waved it off as she surveyed Serena to make sure that she was ok, I mean, one minute they were arguing and then nothing……… And the first thing Raye noticed was the fang marks on Serena's neck and she could tell from the expressions of the others that they'd noticed it too. However Darien was ignoring the increasing levels of tension to continue a glaring session with Serena while throwing her mental images of just what the two had been doing when all Raye, Andrew and Chad heard was silence. He kept them on a loop and soon Serena began to blush a delicate rose.

**Silence…………… **The birds tweeted and the leaves of autumn trees fluttered in the gentle breeze……… well, that was until………………………

"Who's the blonde bimbo?"

**Silence…………… **The birds _didn't_ tweet and the leaves of autumn trees _didn't_ flutter in the gentle breeze………………………………………………


	7. 1:10 pm

**1:10 pm**

_No one_ saw it coming, I mean it was totally out of the blue, but then again no one was in a real hurry to sort it out either. The guys were finding it a huge turn on while the girls were rejoicing at the fact that someone was finally doing what they hadn't dared to do. Now it looked like circumstances were different. What am I talking about my dear readers? Well, I'm talking about Serena straddling Mina on the floor…………………………………………………………………………………

……………… beating the shit out of her. That's right ladies and gentlemen, beating the _shit_ out of her (so minds out of the gutters!) One second Serena had been staring blankly at Mina after her little comment and the next, **BAMN**, Serena's on top of Mina sending out a flurry of punches left, right and centre that'd make Ali look like an amateur. The two rolled around on the floor, each striving for dominance over the other. A clump of buttercup coloured hair floated past the stunned group as Serena continued her fury attack on Mina. Though Mina, while not giving as good as she got, was still able to land a couple of good punches herself.

It took a while for the on lookers to finally register that Serena wasn't going to stop anytime soon and Darien reluctantly grabbed Serena round the waist and hurled her off Mina's bruised body. Strangely, Serena instantly calmed down once off Mina and wriggled down Darien's body until she was on her own to feet (or 4 inch heels, but you know). She straightened out her clothing, ignoring the bloodstains and smoothed down her hair before she stepped over Mina's body and calmly proceeded towards the huge stainless steel fridge and pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream and grabbed a huge serving spoon. The others could only watch in utter amazement as she calmly stepped back over Mina and sat in front of the TV, switched it on and began to watch a rerun of Grey's Anatomy while tunnelling her way through the ice cream.

They were knocked out of their trances when Mina's moans filtered into their ears. Turning around to look at her Amy immediately blanched before rushing over to check the full extent of her injuries. Raye exchanged glances with Lita before the two burst out laughing. As Raye made her way to join Serena on the sofa the words "That's my girl" floated back to the group, before Raye darted forward and wrapped her lips around the spoon that was destined for Serena's mouth. With a growl, Serena jerked the spoon back out and pulled the ice cream closer into her body, a childish pout on her face that only served in making Darien and the rest of the male wolves fight their lust clouded minds and not take Serena right there and then, Darien fighting the hardest because _his_ mate was the one he was lusting over and not someone else in the room.

"Who is she?"

"That, Lita, would be Serena, Raye's best friend." When Darien didn't elaborate, Lita let out a warning growl which caused laughter to bubble up from within Darien. The others did a double take at the fact that their alpha was actually _laughing_. Sammy was the first to recover from the shock, "I think what Lita means is who is she in relation to you and why is she here?"

"Oh. If that's what you meant Lita, why didn't you just say so?" Another burst of laughter left Darien as Lita snarled at his comment.

"**HUSH!** Can't you see that we're watching something here?" With glowing looks both Raye and Serena turned back to watch the TV.

The trio sent startled looks at Raye and Serena before they burst out laughing at the sight of the two girls with their eyes fixated on the TV, the spoon poised in mid air with ice cream dripping down its sides. It wasn't until Raye let out a small scream as the cold ice cream landed in a soft 'plop' on her lap that the two girls became of the melting ice cream. A small pout formed on Serena's plump lips as she stared longingly at the last spoonful of ice cream now situated on Raye's black trousers. Tears began to form in her eyes as she watched the ice cream being hastily removed from Raye's trousers by a wet cloth and Darien felt his whole persona become sad and desolate as the first of Serena's tears fell. Especially when she turned back to the TV and realised that she'd missed the dramatic ending to Grey's Anatomy, her crystallised tears began to pick up pace.

Striding over to her, he pulled her up and onto his lap in a fluid movement as he sat down in her place and cradled her into his body, softly murmuring words to help lift her fallen spirits. After a few seconds Darien had Serena laughing joyfully, cheeks flushed prettily and eyes sparkling wondrously. The change in their alpha was truly astounding and the rest of the pack exchanged glances except for Raye, who already knew of Serena's significance to her brother's future happiness.

"You want to know who she is right?" Raye's soft tone carried to the rest of the pack without interrupting Darien and Serena's moment. Nods from all around encouraged Raye to continue, "She, as Darien said before, is Serena Rose, my best friend and Darien's mate."

All that could be heard was Mina's banshee like wails as Amy attended to her wounds. "She can't be his mate, I mean……… She's human. It's just not possible." Unknown to the group Darien and Serena had made their way over to them. "Ummmm, about that, you see……… well……… I'm not actually fully human." "Not fully human? How the hell can you not be fully human?" Raye was staring at Serena in utter disbelief. It was finally official, the girl had lost it. "_Excuse me?_ How the hell can _you_ be a werewolf!" Raye chocked before giving a nervous chuckle before she answered Serena.

"Werewolf? I never mentioned anything about werewolves." "Save it Raye. Darien told me, heck he more or less showed me he's a wolf. So I'm guessing it runs in the family and these guys are also werewolves. Am I right?" The smug look on Serena's face clearly showed she knew she was right.

"So what the hell are you?" "I'm actually a witch."……………… Silence is such a beautiful thing; its essence is tranquillity, elegance and damn right annoying when you've revealed something pretty important to a group of people. Especially when it's followed with bouts of laughter. All Serena could do in response was to form ice blue fire out of thin air and prepare to launch it a Mina who had recovered from her……… set back (_set back?_ Yes, that'll do nicely for now) and had been sending Serena evils due to the fact that she (Serena) was wrapped within Darien's strong, muscular, toned, capable, warm (you get the picture) arms. Needless to say Darien quicker talked her out of the idea when he placed little butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck. Almost dropping the fire on herself was a good reason to put it back out, wouldn't you say?

**9:00 pm**

"You're such an arrogant jack-ass! I mean, what the_ hell_ were you thinking back there?!" His mouth opened but she didn't give him anytime to reply, "Oh wait, you weren't thinking and that's the problem. You Darien Shields are a real piece of work. Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Again he opened his mouth but was cut off before he could speak, "Don't even talk 'coz nothing you say can justify your actions!" With that Serena stomped her way into his bedroom and would have slammed the door, if he had one, instead she settled for flinging his new alarm clock at his head, causing him to duck it and watch as it smashed into a million pieces on the floor. Shame really, it was at least 9 hours before it was usually flung into Darien's bedroom wall.

Turning back round he scratched the back of his head in confusion and said, "All I said was that _'if she had eaten less than maybe the waiters in the restaurant wouldn't have been staring at her, she was after all a petite girl and not everyone was used to her eating habits'_ heck even he wasn't!"

27


	8. The middle continued… continued… continu

The middle continued… continued… continued (sure is becoming a long middle!)

**12 am (two days later... full moon)**

He was starting to become agitated……… let me revise that, he was going out of his fucking mind due to the fact that Serena still wasn't talking to him after his little comment the other night. Heck, she hadn't even let him touch her and that was really beginning to get on his nerves, 'coz once a werewolf found their mate the regular touching, which ranged from little feather like touches to full blown hot monkey sex, soothed the beasts presence, especially around the full moon. Seeing as the full moon was coming tonight Darien was feeling the withdrawal affects doubly so and it was slowly yet steadily killing him……… strike that, at the rate Darien was feeling he wouldn't last the night without attempting to kill someone "accidentally".

He sat in his office, rubbing his temples as he tried to get rid of the pounding headache that had been building up for the last two days. He had to be at an important meeting in the next ten minutes, but he couldn't for the life of him, bring himself to move from the comfort of his plush, leather chair. As he bent his head over the work he was meant to be doing he caught the unique sent of cherry blossoms and knew that the click-clacking sound of heels he could hear on the polished floor the led towards his office belonged to Serena. His body instantly tensed in arousal, but he fought down his primal instincts and kept his head bent over the work on his desk. It wasn't till he heard the door open, then close and the prominent sound of the lock clicking into place that Darien raised his head from his work and glanced in Serena's direction. Only to find himself held mesmerised at the sight of her clothed in a silk black coat that stopped just above her knees and a pair of neon pink 5 inch heels. How the hell did she walk in those things? God knows, 'coz Darien sure as hell didn't. Her hair was held up loosely by chopsticks, but while all that was fascinating and highly arousing, it was the hooded look in her eyes that captivated his attention.

Her eyes clearly said, "Fuck me……… now" and he for one was more than happy to oblige. Her eyes were almost black as desire swirled in their depths and she was biting her bottom lip as she took him in. He could hear her faint breathing, the beating of her heart against the restraints of her chest like some caged wild animal, smell her arousal, so thick and sweet he could almost taste it and he could see her nipples pressed hard against the silky fabric of her coat. He watched as she sashayed her way over to his side of the desk, hips swaying suggestively while her breathless voice floated through the hazy mist that was settling in his mind: "I don't know why……… but……… oh God! I just found myself getting hotter and hotter……… my body……… my body tingling at every brush of fabric against it and……… I was hit……… by this _need_... this need to have you……… to have you fuck me senseless……… over and over and _over_ again……… till I'm weak……… weak with fatigue and can't feel _anything_ but you moving inside me." As she'd spoken, she'd continues to stalk up to him like some slinking predator, her hands moving over the hard contours of her tightened breasts, over the smooth curves of her hips, back up to tangle in her silky hair before she repeated the whole sequence again. Waves and waves of arousal hit Darien as he watched the path her hands trailed while she spoke in that breathless voice that reminded him of other occasions when she was calling out his name. The visual she was providing added to the words she was saying of what she wanted him to do to her meant that he had to swallow hard before he could respond to what she'd said:

"It's the full moon kitten. Wolves are highly sexual beasts by nature and when there's a full moon present that's increased ten fold. It's worse for mated wolves because when wolves mate they need regular touch, no matter how small, to help ease the beast inside. By refusing to touch me you've been killing not only yourself but me too love."

By now Serena was in standing in front of Darien. She took a deep inhale and caught a whiff of his deep, musky scent and she was gone; like a junkie after their much needed and highly appreciated hit, senses awakened and raging at having been away from Darien far too long. She straddled his lap and breathed the words "Guess I'll have to make it up to you then" directly into his ear before running her tongue along it's rim and was rewarded with a hard shiver raking down his back. She pulled her head back to gaze directly into his eyes, their breathing synchronised as they stared into the others darkening eyes, not wanting to make the first move. Suddenly they found their lips fused together, neither knowing who closed the distance first and neither caring as their tongues battled furiously for dominance. Darien felt Serena's small hands pushing his jacket off his torso and literally ripping his tie from his shirt and he couldn't help but grin at her eagerness.

Just as the kiss was reaching unprecedented heights, Serena pulled away and moved to stand just in front of Darien as he lounged back in his chair, both breathing hard. Smiling slightly Serena grasped the ties to her black coat and pulled them apart, letting the coat dropped to the floor with a muffled 'thump'. Darien was left speechless as he stared at Serena wearing _nothing_ _but_ her neon pink heels. His eyes travelled the length of her body before he drew her back in. Placing one hand on her lower back he pulled her in until her toned stomach was centimetres in front of him and even then he closed the distance by placing a long lick from left to right across her stomach, feeling her body tremble with need. His other hand was blindly pushing everything off his desk and when that was complete he stood, tracing a path up the middle of Serena's body with his soft lips before engaging her in a heated kiss. He grabbed her ass, causing her to give out a shocked gasp before moving his hands lower to frame the top of her legs and lifted her onto the top of the desk. His fingertips stroked her legs before he caught them in a bruising grip and wrapped them tightly around his waist. Serena lent back on her arms and arched her body towards Darien while tipping her head back, mouth open as she tried to take in as much air as possible. She froze before letting out a small scream as she felt Darien's hot, moist mouth close around her nipple, his tongue flickering back and forth repeatedly and soft murmurs of encouragement escaped from between her lips.

Sensation upon sensation forced their way through Serena's body, eliminating every other thought in her mind and leaving her body wired up. She arched her hips towards Darien's and he responded by grinding his hips back against hers until they forged a rhythm that was threatening to send them spiralling into oblivion. Jerking his head way from Serena's body he pressed the button on his desk that allowed him to speak to Amy and in a deep, husky voice told her that under no circumstances was he to be interrupted and to cancel all his other appointments for the day. He swore he could hear amusement in her voice as she responded, but that thought was soon driven out of his mind by Serena fumbling one handed with his trouser button, her hand constantly coming into contact with his erection, while her other hand delved into his hair and dragged his head so her swollen lips could meet his.

His hand moved down to help hers and between them they were able to relieve some of the pressure that had been exerted on his erection. His body jerked as Serena ripped his shirt clean of his body, buttons firing themselves in all directions. She placed one of her hands within his boxers and pulled him out before grinding her slick core against his shaft. The world seemed to hold it's breath as the two revealed in the explosion of fireworks that shot through their bodies at Serena's move. Grabbing both her hands, Darien held them above her head against the desk. He watched through hooded eyes as Serena began to struggle in earnest to get closer to his body, while he deliberately held himself away from the temptation she presented moving that way underneath him. Soft mewls of protest flowed into the air as she opened her eyes to meet his. When he was sure he had her attention he spoke:

"This is what I've felt like for the last two fucking days."

With that he transferred her hands to one of his hands and used the other to pull one of her legs over his shoulder while she tightened the other one around his waist. He drove into her with the single minded determination of erasing all other thoughts from her mind. Keeping still he gazed down at her as they both panted, "Never, _ever_ do that to me again. Is that clear?" A small whine of protest came from Serena when he stopped moving and she squirmed beneath him as she tried to create some much need friction. His free hand clamped down on her hips, prohibiting her movements and she opened her eyes again to find his cerulean orbs boring down into hers.

"Is that clear?" Tears leaked out of her eyes as she nodded her head in submission and Darien lent down to kiss away her tears before he drew out and drove back into her sweet, sweet body. His lips meshed to hers in a passionate kiss as he thrust into her again and again, Serena raising her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Colours seemed to merge together and the scents of their bodies floated around them. The sounds of their harsh breathing speeding up as they neared their peaks, the moans and groans that chased after each other in the room further spurred the couple on as they reached the edge of the peaks and flew over them. Hard tremors raked Serena's body as she convulsed around him, milking him for all her was worth and as soon as one contraction finished another one started up leaving her breathless and numb.

Darien felt the multiple orgasms crash through Serena's body and could only sympathise as another one spread through his body in conjunction to hers. The hot, metallic smell of blood invaded his senses a second before the sweet taste of it registered in his mind. Dazedly he glanced down as saw a perfect set of teeth marks circling her left nipple, slowly filling up with blood and Darien realised that in those last moments of passion he'd bit her. He was about to apologise, but she placed a slender finger over his lips to silence him as she trailed her finger tips lightly over his back, tensing slightly as they left a burning trail of ice fire in their wake and it was then that he realised she'd a) scorched his back with her nails and b) her stiletto heel had made rivets in her back as she'd progressively tightened the leg over his shoulder.

Grinning down at her, he captured her lips in a soft kiss that helped to stroke the dieing flames of desire in their bodies and coax it back into a roaring flame. He heard Serena groan before he moved back in for round two.


	9. Complication… set back… hitch…

Complication… set back… hitch… 

Diamond. If there was one _thing_ he would've gladly disposed of years ago, it would have been him. Shame, then that in the pack it was forbidden to kill someone who had mated because only a mated pair could procreate. Of course there are exceptions to every rule, but Diamond was a sly enough bastard to remain alive. Pompous jerk.

So it wasn't really any surprise that when Serena timidly padded into his bedroom informing him that he had a silver haired visitor he was deeply disturbed. She was twisting her fingers together, while scuffing her foot into the carpet, looking über adorable, but planting a seed of doubt in his mind that the person at the door was someone she didn't know or someone he wouldn't want to face. Frowning, he slowly rose from the bed, bones popping as he stretched, before he followed the hypnotising movements of her ass and hips towards the door. It was the retched smell that snapped Darien's head up first, before his eyes confirmed his suspicions that the grinning silver haired "business man" at his door really was Diamond and the way that he was staring at Serena like she was some sort of meat didn't bode well with Darien, so (as I mentioned before) it came as no real surprise when his right fist swung out to collide with Diamond's eye. As Diamond stumbled back clutching his eye Darien slammed the door shut, twisted the key to lock it, slipped the chain in place, bolted it and hammered planks of wood to the door. (So maybe he didn't go _that_ far… but he did lock it... pinky promise!) Nope, no surprise. Well unless you're Serena who was totally clueless about the animosity between the two men.

She let out a startled gasp and took a step backwards, staring blankly at the now closed door before she whirled to face Darien, shock and outrage fighting for dominance on her delicate face. Outrage won and her pert mouth opened and Darien snapped. Images of what had occurred in his office only mere hours ago zoomed round his mind, plaguing him, taunting him, but one image was seared at the forefront of his mind: Serena leaning forward over him, her mouth open in a small 'o' before it enclosed around his erection. His mouth covered hers instantly. It wasn't sweet and innocent, it wasn't passionate and fiery; it was hard, rough and utterly possessive. It stated this is _my_ woman, not anyone else's, mine. Just as quickly as it'd been initiated it stopped, leaving Serena gasping for air, her features locked in astonishment and awe. "Never let that _man_ into this house." With that he stormed back into the bedroom, leaving behind a flabbergasted Serena.

As he sat on the bed, head in his hands, he contemplated how he was going to keep Serena away from Diamond's grasp. Knowing him the bastard would probably try everything and anything just to screw with the one thing that played a major factor in his life, Serena, showing no disregard to the consequences…… the repercussions his actions could have on the people involved. Serena had to be protected at all costs………… no matter what.

On with the story

**(Couple of days later) 2 pm**

She was confused as hell. He'd been clamped up since the whole silver-haired-man-at-the-door incident. She was so confused that she'd been staying in her flat for the last couple of days, making sure to see and touch Darien daily, but only for brief periods of time before she dashed off to one of her many social commitments. She really couldn't afford to have a repeat of what happened when she abstained from touching him, not when she needed a clear head to think with. Was it her fault? Was she not meant to open the door? Well obviously she wasn't meant to open the door _now_ after he'd warned her not to but how was she to know that she wasn't supposed to open the door in the first place. There were so many things she didn't know about him and his life, but whenever she'd tried asking Darien about them his answers were always evasive and distracted as if he had better things to do with his time. The fact that he'd also closed their link meant that she had no way of knowing what was wrong. Of course as a witch she had her own methods of finding out these answers, but that meant that she had to betray the little trust he had be stilled in her and she didn't want to do that, no matter how tempted she was, so she was saving those methods for later……… much later.

Despite the gulf that seemed to be expanding between Serena and Darien, Serena had become quite close to the other members of the pack, excluding Mina for obvious reasons (refer back to 5th/6th chapters). Her ponderings hadn't gone amiss from the rest of the girls and the only insight they had on the whole situation was to talk to Darien, because it was his place to tell her about his life. As if she hadn't thought of talking to him before. Scoffing as she recalled their advice she bumped into someone. She closed her eyes, waiting for her ass to hit he ground, but instead found herself being supported by to strong arms around her back. Bracing herself she glanced up into the dove grey eyes of the silvered haired man from before. She took in his flawless features and the rock solid body she'd collided into covered by crisp white suit.

She found herself gazing to his grey eyes and felt a shiver race up her back. Her mind kept flashing back on the warning that Darien had given her about staying away from this man, but that only served to make her more curious as to what was so bad about this man. His voice came to her ears, so soft, so persuading,

"I'm sorry little one. You're Darien's friend right? I'm Diamond. How about I treat you to some coffee to make up for my clumsy actions?"

She felt her mouth open and was on the verge of answering yes when she felt a sharp tug from Darien down their link. Blinking back tears at the sudden pain she quickly untangled herself from the man's embrace and disappeared down the side walk. She'd felt his rage, he'd been so angry, so very angry and it made Serena afraid.


	10. Continuation

**(Same day) 2:30 pm**

Silence. That's what greeted her as she pushed open the door to his apartment. It had been a such a long time since she'd fully stepped into this place, avoiding it as much as possible since their little rift, but now here she was, entering the wolf's lair, her heart pounding against her rib cage, clearly expressing it's views over the stupid course of action she was now taking.

Holding her hands out in front of her face she watched as fine tremors travelled the length of them, before she gritted her teeth, fisted her hands at her side and walked into the flat extruding confidence. Only to have it crumble into fear as a familiar raven black wolf tackled her to the floor. A small 'eep' left her mouth as she stared into the heated midnight blue eyes of her 'mate'.

She stiffened as he dropped his muzzle to her neck, inhaling her scent before snarling as he picked up Diamond's unmistakable scent. Darien felt his control slipping and knew that if he stayed in his wolf form he'd do something he'd deeply regret… the world wasn't ready to know about his kind yet. Morphing back into his human form he glared down at the terrified woman pinned beneath his naked body. O.k. So maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't have tackled her to the ground like that as a wolf and maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't have snarled at her, but dammit he was so angry. A red haze seemed to cover his mind, his body tensed as if he was going to pounce on an invisible enemy.

He was quickly brought out of his trance by small fists beating on his chest, he hadn't forgotten about Serena, more that the red veil had pushed her to the back of his mind. Keeping her safe was his number one priority and that's what he was going to do.

When he spoke his words were calculated and it seemed to Serena that he was having to choke back the anger that was resonating from his body in heat waves, biting at her skin like little parasites. "I believe that I told you to stay away from that man. So why, prey tell, do I find his scent clinging to your body like a bad smell?"

"First of all, who do you think you are telling me who I can and can't associate with? Huh? You don't own me despite what you may think and I bumped into him in the street. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't own you? I don't own you? You're my _soul mate_. Whether you like or not. You. Are. _Mine_. And if I tell you to stay away from someone then you sure as _hell_ will stay away from them."

"What is your problem? I mean one minute you kiss the hell out of me and then the next you're blanking me. I've got to do everything you say? Fuck you. I mean you even closed the link between us and you want to tell me that we're soul mates. Don't make me laugh Darien. The only thing we are is over."

She spun on her heel and began stomping her way towards the door, only to be jerked around to collide with Darien's naked body as by a sharp tug on her arm. She found herself stunned as she looked up stormy blue eyes that were boring into hers. A soft growl rumbled up from deep inside his chest as he re opened the link between them, becoming bombarded by her feelings of uncertainty, agony, anger, despair, confusion, sadness and more importantly love, love for him, for them.

"Oh kitten I'm so sorry…… I didn't know."

"Damn straight you didn't know. Maybe if you hadn't closed the link and had a little bit more trust in me then maybe you would have known!"

She jerked back from his embrace, her hand shooting forward to connect with his face, only to have it stopped inches from his cheek and caught up in one of his hands. He tugged her forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her take in a shaky exhale, before it came rattling out from between her lips.

"I was only trying to protect you…… I'm sorry." "Sorry? Sorry just isn't gonna cut it Darien. You have to learn to trust me." She closed her eyes before opening them again. They were like pools of calm water, rippling in the light. "Please let me go."

With that she gently removed herself from his personal and walked out the door, leaving a troubled alpha wolf behind her. "Serena… wait!" but she just kept on walking, her shoulder tense, teeth sinking into her lip to stop herself from answering him back, hands locked in fists at her side to prevent herself from turning around and flinging herself back into his arms. She could feel his hopelessness and despair crashing into her through their link and it was killing her softly inside. But if he wasn't going to trust her then there was no point in being with him, no point at all.

**9 pm (Next day)**

He was staring blankly out of the window, his thoughts lost amongst the grey smog that seemed to have surrounded the whole city. It was as if the day was reflecting his moods. She wasn't returning his calls or any of the packs calls; it was if she had disappeared from the face of the earth. No one could find her and the fact that she'd closed down their link set alarm bells ringing throughout his body.

He could feel it, something bad was coming.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing dragged him out of his musings and he was grateful for the distraction. Placing the phone he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello? May I speak with a Mr. Darien Shields?"

"This is he, who's calling?"

"Mr. Shields, its Rosewood Hospital. I'm afraid that there's been a treble accident."………………


	11. the end is neigh

**So I kinda made a mistake at the end of the last chapter. Instead of writing "there's been a ****terrible**** accident" I wrote "there's been a ****treble**** accident". Now don't despair! I had a plan to work in 3 accidents happening to people Darien knows, but I scraped that idea and this chapter is the end result. Enjoy.**

The phone clattered to the floor, Darien already dashing towards the emergency stairs of his floor. Concentrating he found himself behind the wheel of his car, key slotted into the ignition as the tires skidded under his reckless handling. Thoughts clustered his mind as he weaved in and out of traffic in his need to reach the hospital.

The nurse started as the most gorgeous man she had ever seen came bombarding into the hospital as if the hounds of hell were hot on his tail……… my bad, heels (lol). She quickly smoothed out her uniform in preparation to informing him of _anything_ he wanted to know only to have him sprint past her and up the stairs as if he knew exactly where to go. Strange, seeing as she'd definitely remember if he'd been in the hospital before. Blinding pink lips pouting slightly at having been ignored, she slumped down in her less than comfy chair and went back to reading her Elle Girl magazine.

Several doctors, nurses and patients felt gusts of winds breeze against their skins and ruffle their clothes, but when they searched for the source of the wind, they found nothing at all but a blurred shape out of the corner of their eye. Darien continued sprinting along the various corridors, following the familiar scent of pack, before he ended up in front of an understated door. Steeling himself he closed his eyes to hear just how many people were behind the door and satisfied that there were no threatening foreign presences behind the door, he pushed the creaky door open and stared at the sight before him.

She was still…… almost comatose in the bed; machines bleeping around her pale form, drugs being pumped into her system periodically and a drip hanging from her arm. He sensed rather than saw her eyelids flutter before she opened them fully. Exhaustion settling into his bones as she met his eyes, relief shining clearly as the corners of her mouth twitched in her attempt to smile. A harsh cough raked her chest, her eyes tearing at the pain stinging through her body. He laid a hand over her chest and a faint light begin to emit from it. Almost immediately her coughs subsided and she was able to breathe relatively freely.

"Dari……Darien."

"Hush you shouldn't aggravate your throat by speaking."

"But…… Serena……" "Serena? What about her? Do you know where she is? Have you seen her? How is she?"

"Meeting…… Diamond…… attack…… taken." Her face contorted in pain as more coughs hacked their way out. Placing a finger over her lips he silenced her forthcoming words and placed his hand on her forehead and before closing his eyes. Understanding flashed through Raye's eyes before she too closed her eyes and relaxed, embracing the pain instead of fighting it. She conjured up the scenes that lead to her being hospitalised: the unexpected phone call and then the meeting with Serena, the surprise attack by Diamond and his cronies, the pain, anguish and resentment that she hadn't been to reach one of the other pack due to being too weak. Darien felt a deep rage surfacing as he watched Diamond cart Serena off, his hand stroking her cheek while blood dripped down her face from a severe gash on her forehead.

Before breaking the connection with Raye he sent her into a comatose sleep so that her body would heal itself, sparing her the pain and agony of her body healing itself. Taking a deep breath, he let it out on a shaky exhale, hoping that that would help to maintain some sort of control over the burning rage that danced through his body. Diamond. The cocky bastard thought that he could have Serena, his mate. In the eyes of the pack to take someone else's mate, especially by force was death; they were hunted down and then torn apart, limb by limb and Darien was going to make sure that his death was oh-so-very slow, something to be dragged out over a period of time. This of course after Diamond was subjected to and survived various methods of torture, no method was too good for him. And he would survive; he'd make sure of it.

Kissing Raye's forehead he became a blur as he left the hospital premises and entered his car. Serena had obviously realised the danger she was in and opened the link between them. Hopefully they'd established a well enough connection that he'd be able to use it like a tracking device. Closing his eyes in concentration he focused on the link between Serena and himself.

_Damp. The first thought to cross her mind was that the room was so damp she could actually smell it: mossy and natural like walking through a meadow or a forest after it'd had rained. The second thought to cross her mind was that she could smell blood. It was sweet and tangy, seeming to clog up the back of her throat as she breathed it in. Dizziness swept through her body as she felt a deep exhaustion wash over her. So tired, she was so tired. For some reason she knew that she needed to stay awake, but found herself succumbing her body's desire of rest. The edges of her vision became fuzzy as darkness began to slowly cut off her eyesight. Before it enclosed her eyes fully she made out two blurred figures approaching her before the darkness closed around her……………………_

…………………… _She came around to the sounds of voices whispering around her. Her head felt like it was cracking in two, her body still drowsy from exhaustion. The voices moved further away and it took Serena a few seconds to realise that they were getting further away because they were leaving her and not due to the fact that she was losing her hearing. She tried to move her hands up to clutch at her head, but found herself unable to due to the heavy chains attaching her hand to the stone wall above her head. As soon as this thought registered in her head she became aware of the strain being put on her arms and the aches and bruises she could sense littered around her body. For the first time since she'd woken she studied her surroundings. She seemed to be at the bottom of what appeared to be a well. Looking up provided no help as the walls rose endlessly and darkness hovered just over head. Seeing this, she wondered why she could see her surroundings and caught the flicker of a torch attached to the wall opposite her. Mossy stone walls surrounded her and she found the reason for it being so damp. She was currently sitting in water, its iciness seeping through her ripped clothes. There appeared to be no exit or entrance, but she knew there had to be some way of accessing her as she'd clearly heard the voices talking around her. Panic filled her mind, numbing her body but heightening her senses as the memories of before came back to her: the meeting with Raye, Diamond's appearance, the confusion and the fight, before she was hit over the head with something, blood trickling down her forehead leaving her dazed before she was hurled into someone's arms and became unconscious to the jerky movements off been carried. Her head snapped up as she heard approaching footsteps, two figures suddenly appearing in front of her. She would have gasped if her throat wasn't sore and dry; only managing a small croak that captured the undivided attention of the two new occupants... _


	12. the end begins

Darien found himself back in his car, no longer able to experience what Serena was sensing. His hands gripped the steering wheel until he realised that while he was no longer present with her he could sense where she was. Quickly he pulled out the A-Z map he kept in the glove compartment, pouring his gaze over the map of the city until his eyes kept settling on one specific point. He was certain that was where Serena was being held and he called up his two most trusted betas. They were to meet him on the outskirts of the city where he would then brief them on everything he'd found out.

He took a minute to calm himself before driving. His pulse was still beating out of control as the after effects of what Serena was feeling clung to some part of his subconscious. At least he'd be able to know whether she was hurt further than she already had been. Feeling that he's wasted enough time, Darien started the car's engine before speeding out of the hospital's parking lot. Each section of the city passed by quickly, all blurring into one frame so that it seemed that there was no differentiating point between them.

Before long he found himself entering the outskirts of the city, barren wasteland stretching out for miles, dead trees sending out gnarled, brittle branches to dominate the land. He stopped the car with a screech of tires, dust clouds rising up into the air. Stepping out into the night air, he paced as he waited for the arrival of Andrew and Chad. He didn't have to wait long before four headlights penetrated the darkness and he glared into the lights.

He quickly made his way to wards the two cars only to frown as he saw not only Chad and Andrew exit the cars, but also Lita and Amy. An angry growl rumbled up from his chest and the four figures froze.

"I told you he'd be angry, but does anyone listen to me? _Noooooo!_ '_Don't worry Andy I'm sure Darien won't mind us-'_"

The high pitched girl quality Andrew's voice had adapted was swiftly cut off by Darien's hand wrapping round his throat and squeezing hard.

"Think before you do anything stupid Darien, You called us for a reason, you need him alive, unfortunate as it is."

Despite being chocked to death Andrew still managed to send a ferocious glare Chad's way. Suddenly he found himself on his butt, blinking up at the rest of the group before he began coughing as his body struggled to repay the oxygen debut he'd built up.

Darien glared at his two betas, "I don't have the time for your clowning around." He then whirled to face the two girls, "And as for you two, well, you might be able to help."

"Help? With what Darien?" The girls were stating to worry at how unstable Darien seemed to be, his moods seemed to swing violently from one to the other and that wasn't normal for their usually calm and collected alpha.

"Diamond, the freaking bastard that he is, has decided to sign his own death warrant by taking Serena." All this was said deadly calm, belaying the deep hatred and anger brewing within Darien, but if you were to look into his eyes you could see it lurking there, along with his beast that was dieing to rectify the wrong that had been committed. Each member of the group paled upon hearing Darien's statement, even more so when he let out a ferocious howl into the night. The birds that had been nesting in the tree's dead branches took to the sky in droves, their startled screeches ringing out into the dark.

"So what do we do?" The gleam that appeared in Darien's eyes at that question sent shivers down the group's spines as he let out a feral grin.

"What we do best……… search and destroy. I think you'll be interested to know that Raye's in hospital at the moment Chad, Diamond's cronies decided to get a little……… _rough_ when they took Serena. And before you ask, you didn't feel your mate in distress because she blocked the link; I felt it when I sent her sleep."

Chad's face blanked of all emotion, his very presence seeming to quieten; as if you were to look away and then look back again he wouldn't be there. As if he could read Chad's thoughts, Darien said "Diamond's mine, anyone else is of no concern to me, but Diamond is mine."………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Serena watched as the two figures came into focus. She found her eyes staring into the silvered haired man from before who had identified himself as Diamond and………… _Mina_. She found herself blinking as she tried to wrap her head around Mina being here with the man who had evidently kidnapped her. Disgust blossomed inside her as Diamond traced a finger down her blood caked cheek, before placing his finger into his mouth and sucked the blood off until said finger was clean. She pretended to have just woken up, still under the smog of sleep, which wasn't hard as it hung like an ominous cloud at the of side of her mind, trying to coax her back into unconsciousness. They seemed to buy the act as the two wolves moved further away from her chained body and began to talk.

"You have her, now I want my reward." "You'll get your _reward_ in time….. Of course after I've seen to our little guest."

Serena watched through half-lidded eyes as Mina's hands clenched into fists at her sides. "What's so special about that slut that you all seem to crawl at her feet like well trained dogs, first Darien and now you." Diamond's hand shot out in a blur of motion and Mina found herself glancing up from damp floor into his ice cold eyes. She raised a shaky hand to her stinging cheek, her eyes wide in shock as she registered what had just happened.

"I suggest that you refrain from referring to Serena as a slut 'coz the only one I can see at the moment is the one cowering at my feet. Just because you're my mate doesn't mean you can call the woman I love a slut. Do you understand Mina?" When she failed to answer, Diamond squatted down and grasped her chin in a harsh grip, lifting her face so her eyes met his. "Do you understand."

Her body trembled as she saw a promise of her death if she dared defy his orders. Numbly she gave a small nod before he roughly pushed her back, satisfied with her answer. The next thing Serena knew two more men entered the room and carried Mina's submissive body away.

A thrill of fear shot through Serena as she realised that for the first time since she was conscious she was chained to a wall, all alone in a room with her kidnapper. She watched as his whole demeanour changed; his face literally softening as his eyes rested upon her limp body. He took a couple of strides towards her, squatting down like he'd done before, his hand reaching out to gently tip her head up so his eyes could fully meet hers. She froze as his eyes closed and he began to lean forward, his lips parting and she realised that he was going to kiss her. Some wild, primitive part of her growled in defiance that this _pretender_ dared to touch her, let alone kiss her. In that instance she knew that what Darien had said was true: she _was_ his, her mind, body and soul belonged to him and no other, especially not the monster before her.

Pursing her lips she spat in his face, feeling intense satisfaction as his eyes opened in shock and disbelief before she saw a glimmer of anger begin to form in the icy depths of his eyes, but before anything else could happen commotion occurred over head. Both their heads swivelled to the right as someone came flying through the air. The watched as he crashed into the opposite wall with a dull thud, before he crumpled to the ground with a sickening crack.

Darien surveyed the room, his clothes ripped; face bloody, body littered with scratches and bruises, only to feel his anger intensify at the sight of Diamond holding his mate's chin within his hand. Sure he felt a swell of pride when he saw Serena's spittle glistening in the centre of Diamond's face, but still, it didn't change the fact that the bastard was touching his mate. With a deep growl he stalked into the room his movements calculated, each one revealing the anger raging deep within Darien's body. Diamond stood up slowly, his face impassive as he watched Darien come towards him.

No words were spoken as Darien stooped advancing and the two faced each other. She couldn't help but be fascinated as she watched them. They were like yin and yang, light and dark, day and night, complete opposites, but she knew that in this scenario she'd prefer the dark any day. Darien's eyes flickered over to where Serena lay, immediate relief flooding his body as she seemed to be alert of her surroundings despite being injured. His felt a gentle caress in his mind as he turned back to face Diamond and knew that it was her way of reassuring him that she was alright.

_I want to help you but I can't, not physically anyway. The chains around my arms are spelled so I can't do any magic physically, but I will try to aid you in other ways. _

Before he could respond Diamond began to shift shape. Not one to be out done Darien too morphed into his wolf form and soon the two beasts stood snarling at each other. Diamond's fur was frosted grey, muscles bunching and relaxing with every breath he took, his eyes a pale, pale blue that rivalled that of a husky dog, while Darien's fur was raven black, his muscles lean yet strong under his fur and his midnight blue eyes seeming to hold contempt for the wolf that stood before him. Both were about the same height and weight and Serena knew that this wasn't going to an easy fight to win, for either of them.


	13. The end arrives and ends

The end arrives

Elsewhere, the rest of the group were facing their own battles. Lita and Amy were working on disabling Diamond's security system while Andrew was keeping watch. They'd lost Chad during a scuffle at the front of the cave, he'd entered the cave with them, before his head had whipped to the side and he'd loped off into the dark. They knew he could look after himself, but it wasn't normal for him to take the role of lone wolf, that was usually Darien's trademark move.

Chad was seeing red……literally. There was a red tinge round the insides of his eyes, getting bigger and bigger as he came nearer and nearer to the person who had Raye's scent on them the strongest. And it wasn't a happy scent; it was full of anger, terror and pain. Charging round a corner he came face to face with Rubeus, Diamond's right hand man. His blood red hair hung over his cold grey eyes, a cruel smirk etched permanently onto his face. Chad came to an abrupt halt as he sniffed the air around him, confirming that it was indeed Rubeus who had attacked Raye, a ferocious snarl vibrating from his lips and into the tense atmosphere.

"You bastard." "Please. As if I haven't heard that one before. If you're going to insult me at least come up with something original."

The sound of Chad's fist connecting with Rubeus' face resounded around the cave's damp walls. "That original enough for you?"

The smirk on Rubeus' face faded as he whipped the back of his hand across his nose. Blood shone in stark contrast to his pale skin and he flicked his tongue across it, making sure to keep eye contact with Chad all the while. "Hmmmm, nice, but not as…… delectable as the blood I had before. Came from a gorgeous girl, black hair, fiery temper, killer body and violet eyes." He quickly ducked as Chad fist whistled through the air where his head was seconds before.

The snarl Chad emitted would have been enough to make any sane man or wolf reconsider their options, but Rubeus had never been sane. He let out an answering snarl, crouching down to begin his transformation into wolf. Chad followed suit, leaving behind two wolves: one a gorgeous red wolf, its fur shimmering in the over head lights, its molten copper eyes holding some hint of madness, teeth bared in a wolfish grin, the other a deep mahogany brown, its fur hinting at the sleek muscles underneath, its eyes a startling hazel that were locked onto the red wolf.

No signal was given as Chad instantly lunged forward and grabbed Rubeus' ear between his teeth and wrenched, shredding it as Rubeus immediately reared back and out of Chad's range. Blood matted his fur, creating dark spots as he tried to blink the stinging substance from his eyes. He felt the air move before him and instantly moved to the side before whirling to face a growling Chad. Bastard would pay for that. He didn't let Chad gather his feet before he tackled his side, taking them both down with Chad beneath him as he sunk his teeth into his shoulder. Chad instantly let out a yelp before he began bucking in an attempt to dislodge Rubeus. He felt the teeth in his shoulder loosen slightly and immediately rolled onto his back, startling Rubues who instantly let go in an effort not to be crushed.

They were both covered in dirt, Rubeus' blood now staining both their coats. A dull throb in Chad's shoulder let him know that ligaments and tendons had been damaged, but he ignored the pain as they began circling each other, looking for weakness in the others defences. Chad crouched low, an instant before Rubeus attacked. He drove for Chad's neck, instant reflexes meaning that Chad's forefoot took a swipe at Rubeus' eyes, managing to make a connection before Rubeus ducked out of his lunge.

Chad advanced on the temporarily blinded Rubeus, his teeth making their way under the other wolf's muzzle until they could lock themselves together, resulting in Rubeus' throat been torn out. The red wolf's eyes widened in disbelief as it collapsed to the ground before Chad, who stood victorious over it. Patience just wasn't part of Chad tonight as he hastened Rubeus' death by sinking his claws into Rubeus' underbelly and ripping away the fur and flesh, blood gushing out, muscle and intestines spilling to the floor and he bit down until the sickening crunch of bone resounded into the air. With one last cry, Rubeus stilled, his life force leaving behind and empty shell of a body.

Muzzle bloody, Chad let out an eerie howl, stating his victory to all who listened, before bounding off to find the rest of the team, never once looking back at the corpse behind him…………………………………………………………………

The two wolves began circling each other, water sloshing under their movements, Darien making sure to keep an eye on Serena, his concentration split for a second and only Serena's mental and verbal warnings alerting him to Diamond's attack. He quickly buckled his hind legs and dropped to the ground, avoiding the majority of Diamond's teeth, rolling to the side, before rising back up to face the wolf in front of him. He felt a sharp sting at his shoulder and realised that he was bleeding.

Time became a blur as Darien leapt for Diamond, his jaw snapping as Diamond twisted and he too tried to snap at Darien in return, both meeting in a confusion of snapping teeth and stumbling paws, neither making contact, but instead of backing away to regroup, Darien head butted Diamond in the side, taking delight in the whoosh of air that his enemy expelled. Quickly taking advantage of the situation he sank his teeth into Diamond's hind leg, setting his teeth deep and ripping away at the flesh and fur until he saw a glimmer of white amongst the blood. Bone. He pulled back ready to take another bite when Diamond managed to twist his head and lock his jaw round Darien's front leg, pulling him off balance.

He let out a deep snarl as Diamond began advancing once again. Diamond propelled himself into the air and Darien followed at a slightly lower height, cutting him off mid flight and sinking his teeth into the nape of his neck, yanking down and tearing Diamond's throat open, blood spurting out in an arch as Darien emptied his mouth of Diamond's flesh. They both dropped to the ground: Diamond landing in a heap on his side, body twitching as he tried to breath through his torn out throat, a wheezing sound filling the air as the air whistled in and out, never reaching his lungs; Darien standing protectively in front of Serena, his body heaving as he took in gulps of air. His front legs were shaking from the bite Diamond had administrated before, but he refused to back change back until Diamond was dead, teach anyone to mess with his mate again.

Time seemed to slow down in the precious seconds it took Diamond to die, both Serena and Darien keeping their bodies tense in case he happened to recover, however it wasn't to be as Diamond's body gave one last twitch, before lying still upon the damp ground, his frost grey fur soaking up dregs of the water and darken his coat, while his blood swirled in the water, slowly making its way around Darien's legs and towards Serena.

Assured that Diamond would no longer be attacking, Darien cautiously made his way over to Serena, sure he was glad to see her, but he could help thing back over the words she said at their last meeting. Her head seemed to be hanging limply from her neck, her tangled hair covering her face from his view, sparking worry within Darien that she was hurt worse than he'd first thought. He let out a low, worried growl and quickened his steps; her head instantly springing up, eyes wide in terror as she heard his growl and approaching footsteps. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes softening with joy as she realised the approaching wolf was her mate and not Diamond. She'd been unable to watch the fight since Darien had first been attacked so she hadn't known its out come.

Her eyes quickly flickered to the dead wolf behind Darien, relief flooding her senses, quickly followed by exhaustion. Darien took those last few steps that would bring him to his mate, his eyes instantly searching her body for any serious injuries. Satisfied that there were none he stood back and watched her, apprehensive that she'd reject him once again. Confusion graced her features as she wondered why he'd stopped, until she remembered their last conversation. The words "I'm sorry" floating from between her dry lips to his cocked ears all the incentive he needed to curl his body into hers and nuzzle her body, comforting her as she wept openly into the room.

After some moments, he changed back into his human self, his hands making small work of the shackles on her wrists, before he scooped her frail body up and held her close to his nude body. He ached all over, but that pain seemed irrelevant to the euphoria of having his mate back in his arms. He made his way to the entrance of the cave, weary of any other attacks coming his way. Chad appeared at his side, as naked and as bloody as him, but he too held the aura of a man who'd won his fight and the two exchanged a nod before they continued on their way, meeting up with Andrew, Amy and Lita at the front of the cave. The two girls seemed to be holding someone between them and as the three drew closer they realised that it was Mina.

"What's she doing here?" "Seems Mina was the one who lead Diamond to Serena, thought we'd see what you wanted to do with her, though frankly, losing your soul mate seems like punishment enough, she'll not last the night by the looks of things."

"Back up a sec, soul mate?" Chad's voice held the confusion clearly written across Darien's face, his hands cradling Serena as she tensed the nearer they got to Mina.

"Seems Diamond was naughty boy, mating and then not keeping to our laws by bedding other women. Not that it surprises me."

"If he was mated to Mina then why the hell was he after my mate, why was he after Serena?"

Everyone looked to Amy who answered, "It would appear that Diamond refused to believe Mina was his mate, choosing instead to pick someone else to his liking. We all know he was crazy and it was this that allowed him to convince himself that Serena was his mate and not Mina."

Darien's eyes widened in utter disbelief, for someone to reject their mate was utterly preposterous, you had to be completely deranged to do that and survive as well as Diamond had. He turned cold eyes to Mina who had been silent during the exchange, she whimpered slightly as she saw the murderous look he gave her.

"Leave her; like you said Lita, she won't survive the night."

With that he carried Serena to his car, placing her in the back seat, before popping his trunk and grabbing the spare clothes he always kept there. He chucked his keys to Andrew opening the back door, "You're driving", with that he climbed in and settled Serena into his body, he'd only just got her back, no way would she be leaving his side for the next couple of days, weeks, months……… heck, she wouldn't be leaving his side for the next couple of centuries.

Two months later

"God dammit woman! You're pregnant for god sake; there's no need for you to be gallivanting round town."

"And what the hell would you have me doing, huh? Staying at home, keeping the place tidy, waiting for you to come home so I can put your dinner on the table?"

"Damn straight that's what you should be doing!"

This rather foolish exclamation was followed by silence, and then the sounds of things smashing into the walls at unprecedented speeds. One could make out the small sounds of "I'm sorry," and "calm down", the latter followed by _"Calm down? Calm down?_" and an increased flurry of objects hurtling through the air at the offender.

Serena and Darien winced at he sounds they could hear coming from the kitchen, glad that it wasn't their place that was being demolished, rather effectively by the sounds of things.

"My God Darien, you best not say anything as stupid as Chad when I'm pregnant. Stay at home and cook for him, this is the 21st century for God's sake, not the 1950's!"

"You want to have children?" "Of course……… why are you looking at me like that Darien……… hey! Put me down! I'm not a sack of potatoes you can sling over your shoulder when you feel like it!"

His voice came out a low purr as he continued towards the guest room, "But Serena how are we possibly going to have children in the near future if we don't start now? You know what they saw, practice makes perfect."

She instantly flushed a deep pink, flustered by what he'd said. (It could also have been due to the blood rushing to her head seeing as she _was _being carried upside down, but for the purpose of the story she was flustered).

Her shy "oh" was met by Darien's chuckles as he took her into the guest room of Raye's flat, his foot coming out to swing the door shut with a significant thud.

**The end ladies and gentlemen. If you'd like to write a review that'd be nice and if you don't that'd be nice too……… who am I kidding? Write the damn review!**

**P.S Thanks to all those who stayed loyal and read the story from start to finish and wrote me reviews…… oh and for putting up with my random updates seriously need to work on that aspect of story writing I suppose……… nah ******

**Adeola xxx**


End file.
